


Mi Amor

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hand Over Mouth, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Quiet Sex, dominant himchan, himchan covers jongups mouth, hushed sex, jongups wonderful back arch, mutual handjobs, quiet in the dorm room, starring himchans powerful thighs, submissive jongup, the spain concert was lit, when himchan told him how to say te amo, written for that concert time on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: "Te amo," is whispered into Jongup's ear whilst on-stage. This spirals the man into a vivid memory which includes Himchan, his gorgeous hyung.





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of special request. A friend of mine saw BAP and desired this out of something he witnessed during.
> 
> This work is not beta'd.

Chills ran down Jongup’s spine as the two words came from his hyung’s mouth. It rattled down his body, raising up the fine hairs along his skin. He fought back the violent reaction as the entire crowd was watching. He lifted up the microphone and put his mouth to it, lips parting just so. Glancing to his hyung, the male nodded. It was impossible to tell if Himchan knew what he had done to the young male, but right now there was nothing he could do about it.  
“Te amo,” rang through his mind and rattled around in the space, shoving him into the past.  
The words, spoken in Spanish, kicked up the most vibrant memory in Jongup’s mind. Being onstage, fighting distracting thoughts, had been beaten into something that they did easily but this… this pair of words knocked all the training out of the water. The two spilled from that mouth into his ear and Jongup felt his body light up, his face start to blush, and his brain shoot back to one of many nights similar to each other.  
Himchan had come to him this night, touching along the door as he opened and closed it without knocking. Jongup had sat up on the pallet which he had lied down on for bed. In the dark, he could make out the body coming closer to him. As his hyung walked, clothes were pulled off and littered about the floor. One fell so close to Jongup that he felt the huff of air as it landed.  
“Him--”  
“Shhh,” Himchan dropped down and put his hand over half that face. The fingers felt down to Jongup’s lips, parted with the name he nearly said, and pressed them closed. “Nod or shake your head.”  
Jongup swallowed gently, baskin in the way those fingers felt against his mouth. This wasn’t the first time he’d felt them, but every single time after the first still felt like the first. The younger male was positive he would never, ever get used to his hyung touching him this way. Realizing the male was waiting for a response, Jongup nodded.  
The hand was almost immediately replaced with a mouth. Himchan kissed the younger male with a sharp inhale, the sound drowning out the silence of the room. Jongup grunted and fell back a bit, catching himself on a hand and elbow. Himchan didn’t stop the kiss, but rather pushed on. Heat poured between them as Himchan felt one hand down that front, the other driving right down to the tie holding Jongup’s sweats around his hips. He couldn’t help but arch into both hands at the same time, mind unable to keep up with how fast the male was turning him on. He hadn’t expected Himchan in his room this night, he rarely knew when they’d get a chance to be together like this.  
They rolled a little, Himchan’s naked form winding up on the bottom while Jongup ended up on top. They had peeled nearly every piece of clothing off of him, save his socks. Legs spread, he straddled that lap. The two had kept their mouths latched together as much as possible, breaking only when forced to. Hichan rubbed down sides, feeling each rib, and then cupping hips. As Jongup placed his hands on his hyungs gorgeous chest, the two bodies started to rock together. Sensitive, strong flesh rubbed in the most delicious way.  
“You feel so good,” Jongup managed, forgetting for a moment that he shouldn’t speak. A hand went up from his hip and covered his mouth again. He kissed at it, nipping gently before licking the palm and then pressing his kiss to the center and leaving it there.  
The fingers tightened, leaving imprints on a hip and Jongup’s cheeks. He moaned into that hand, feeling the male thrust harder under him. The muscles under his own hands flexed hard, driving both men forward in their pleasure. The younger wanted so badly to ask if they had time for Himchan to enter him, to leave him a sticky mess, but the hand refused this. Not only that, but Jongup could easily guess what the answer was judging by the intensity his hyung put into each thrust. The world turned into jerks and pleasure, the sound of grunts and muffled moans filling the otherwise silent room. Sliding one of his hands down, he wrapped it around their sliding, precum messy cocks and added to the pleasure. It added an immense pressure to the fingers pressing into his face  
His face was pushed backwards, back arching drastically. The motions of the two turned frantic, a floorboard under them creaking. Jongup offered strokes to their lengths, the act messy and mostly uncoordinated but himchan moaned, his flesh throbbing. The fingers biting into the young males flesh bruised as the moan hit something deep in them both. Himchan thrust upwards and stayed there, whole body tense as he fell apart. Jongup’s knees are raised off the floor but he was fully aware because he didn’t fall apart. He was almost there, just on the edge, but he was perfectly fine feeling his hyung fall apart. Still, he whined a bit behind those fingers, craving his own release.  
Cum splattered over Himchan’s chest, invisible to eyes but Jongup felt it past his fingers. He stopped stroking so fast, only offering a few lay strokes that paid more attention to the head. When the man under him dropped down, body smacking back onto the mat, Jongup grunted. His knees were most likely bruised after that and he’d have to explain that away later.  
“Sonofabitch.” Himchan spat out the seemingly single word on a harsh exhale. Jongup only grunted back, to which his only response was that hand over his mouth finally pulling back. The palm and fingers slid down his throat and torso until he couldn’t reach anymore and then it flopped on the side, making a thunk on the floor to their sides.  
“Please…” Jongup whispered, moving his hand off of Himchan’s spent flesh and grabbing his own. He stroked a few times until himchan brought his hand back. He slid his fingers over Jongup’s, encouraging them to leave. Listening to the silent command, the younger male removed his hand and felt his hyung grip his length. The stroking didn’t start off nice and slow, but rather immediately started strong.  
The motions were a mess, Himchan still mostly relaxed from his orgasm, but he did the best he could. He pumped his lover, feeling the thighs treble and fleex around his hips. He drew residual and sensitive pleasure of his own from nails digging into his chest once more, the body gyrating on top of him threatening to turn him on for a second time. It wouldn’t last long enough for that to occur, however, as Jongup whimpered and fell apart himself. He moaned out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He largely stopped moving, hips twitching forward as he covered parts of himchan’s forearm and stomach.  
Jongup came down, nails having left tiny crescents in that chest, arms trembling. His thighs trembled as well but not as much. Licking his lips, he let out a mild shuddering breath and then rolled off his hyung. Scooting close to that side, he nuzzled a shoulder and felt fingers curl into his hair. The two shared a soft, quiet kiss, fingers touching and feeling naked flesh lovingly before Himchan stood up.  
Shadowed, Himchan gathered up his clothes and tugged them on the best he could in the dark. Jongup wasn’t sure but he thought he saw the male look back at him as thee door to his rom was opened and his elder slipped out of his room. He lifted fingers to his face, feeling his cheeks, wondering if they had actually become bruised and what he could possibly say about the rather suggestive marks that himchan had let on him.  
Figuring it was a problem for tomorrow, he tucked himself back into the sheets and wiggled to get comfortable before closing his eyes. At least it smelled like Himchan.  
~  
Back on stage, Jongup shook himself as violently he could and still hide it. This meant that he moved from his hyung and forced a handful of large, joyful motions to the crowd. No one the wiser, he hollered, “te amo!” to the crowd. Himchan, out of the corner of his eye, smiled in his direction before turning to thee makane. Jongup was going to have some words with his hyung, all of which would be whispered and within a hidden place, none actually angry.  
The elder deserved it for this mess he’d made.


End file.
